Touch the light
by NinaCat19
Summary: Después de la batalla contra los dragones, la vida ahora es tranquila, incluso los pájaros cantan. Otra vez son felices. Y no solamente ellos, por ejemplo, Lucy Heartfilia y yo, Rogue Cheney, sonreímos juntos. Rogue/Lucy.
1. Tú

******Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

******Advertencias: Ligeros spoilers del manga **/!\

_¡Hola! En la noche quise escribir un Rogue/Lucy (que desgraciadamente casi nadie escribe por aquí). Esto es más crack que lo crack, pero no evité imaginar cosas entre ellos. No es casi nada romántico y es algo... malo (en el sentido de que no tiene un argumento). Experimenté con Rogue y aunque no fue escrito precisamente en la noche, quedó aceptable._

_Serán tres viñetas de menos de mil palabras y es semi-fluff. Espero les guste al menos un poquito._

* * *

Tú.

Hace semanas que el asunto de los dragones ha terminado y por alguna razón no puedo sentir mi alma tranquila. El sentimiento de culpa al recordar que lo sucedido de algún modo fue provocado por mí sin realmente vivirlo es incómodo. Mi futuro había sido escrito por mí mismo a pesar de que no fui precisamente yo quien lo haya elegido. Finalmente, después de haber dado cientos de vueltas repitiéndome que ya todo se acabó, termino por llegar siempre a lo mismo: que a pesar de todo fui yo, Rogue Cheney, el ser despiadado tras el proyecto Eclipse y la guerra contra dragones.

Camino entre las calles del reino de Fiore a paso lento, sin tener un destino fijo. Llego hasta la orilla de un río, y veo que sobre la franja de ladrillos una joven rubia caminando despreocupadamente. Al parecer no teniendo temor a caer y ser arrastrada por la ligera corriente de agua juega un poco alzando los brazos. Acompañada de un pequeño amigo de color blanco y un tipo de cono amarillo en el lugar de la nariz, ríe un poco. Es entonces que me doy cuenta de que ella es Lucy Heartfilia, la maga celestial de Fairy Tail, la maga que fue derrotada por Minerva en la Batalla Naval del Daimatou Enbu. La mujer que maté en el futuro. Y aunque suene estúpido, la persona a quien quiero pedir perdón.

"Cuidado Lucy-chan, podrías caerte" grita un barquero, refiriéndose a la maga que con cada segundo que pasa, se acerca más hacia la dirección contraria de mi caminata.

Cierro la mirada y continúo andando. Pienso en lo poco que debería de importarme conocer algo de ella, además de los datos que sé. Evito abrir los ojos en un intento de no observar sus movimientos, pero me veo forzado a subir un poco los párpados. Aun con mi fría y calmada apariencia, disimulo no rodar los ojos, fingiendo que en realidad no me importa para nada.

Ella sigue tambaleándose sobre la franja. El espíritu que se asemeja a un extraño muñeco de nieve desaparece mientras es rodeado por una luz dorada. Solamente quedando Heartfilia y yo ahora, en el lado izquierdo de ella.

Desvía su mirada hacia mí. El no autorizado leve giro que hace mi cabeza no me ayuda de mucho, ocasionando que nos crucemos mutuamente en la visión del otro. Rápidamente puedo observar un acaramelado brillo en los orbes de la maga, al igual que su dorada cabellera, esparcida con algunas hebras sobre sus hombros y otras, tras su espalda, adornando su blanquecina piel que ahora comparo como la de una fina muñeca.

No necesito entablar conversación alguna. No se requiere ninguna palabra para decir adiós cuando siquiera nos hemos saludado. Fijo la mirada al frente, ignorando que ella estaba a punto de hablarme. Considero mis actos un tanto maleducados, pero primero pienso en huir de ella, pues no me creo capaz de aclarar mi mente.

—Oye —dice, y ahora que tiene una escusa, mi cuerpo aprovecha para detenerse, —¿Rogue?

Noto sus palabras un poco dulzonas, calmándo mi alma, como si oír su voz y verla viva me haga sentir mejor en cierto sentido. No muevo ni un músculo. Mi cuerpo es cubierto por la larga capa que siempre llevo conmigo, un perfecto factor para darte a entender que no muestro interés en hablar con ella.

Espero alguna continuación a sus palabras pero no obtengo nada, entonces decido mover mis pies. Sin embargo, siento una mirada clavarse en mí, forzándome a rotar todo mi cuerpo. Veo a la chica sonreírme. Ella me muestra su amabilidad con una simple sonrisa sin saber que me estremece. Y que con cada palabra que sale de sus labios, me hace sentir como alguien que la conoce.

—Rogue, ¿estás perdido?

Su voz era algún tipo de calidez que una vez desearon oír mis oídos. Olvido responder a la simple pregunta que me ha hecho. Siento que la comisura de mis labios forman una leve curva. No estoy sonriendo. Admito que lo niego.

Somos dos extraños en realidad. No hay conexión alguna. ¿Qué me hace creerme alguien que tiene derecho a hablarle? Ella es como él; una luz que jamás se apagará, una luz sonriente, cálida, confortable, una luz que todos aman.

—No, solo estoy caminando por este rumbo.

¿Cómo es que había llegado aquí? ¿Es que en realidad sí estoy perdido? No.

Esfumo mis pensamientos, vuelvo a girar, o por lo menos, lo intento, porque algo me detiene. Una femenina mano jala la punta de mi capa, provocando que mi entrecejo se frunza un poco. La maga logra tomarme del brazo izquierdo sin dificultad, mientras mi rostro demuestra confusión que ella decide jamás haber visto. Eso no es cortés, pienso inmediatamente cuando me hace caminar a un paso apresurado hacia la dirección que ella había tomado.

—¿Sabes? No sabía que tus ojos fueran igual que los de Gajeel.

Rojos. El mismo color que los de Gajeel-san.

No digo nada. Prefiero esperar a ver el lugar a donde me está llevando. La chica sigue sonriendo. Yo debo mantenerme en calma, sin ninguna emoción.

Entretanto continúa jalándome, miro hacia otro lado, pues no quiero posar mi mirada en ella. Mis ojos rojizos que ahora sé, ella observó en mí. Y aunque cubra uno de ellos usando mi oscuro cabello, sé perfectamente que han encontrado en la maga, una salida a esto que tengo, y prefiero llamar enfermedad.

Y comprendo que ella al menos está segura de con quién es que está.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¿Muy extraño? ¿Confuso? Bueno, muchas gracias si has leído. ¡Dis les envía trufas de chocolate! :D_


	2. Y yo

_¡Hi! Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me han hecho muy feliz. En especial que digan que he manejado correctamente a Rogue. Esta vez espero continúe así, pues la verdad es que si bien es un chico extraño, me parece que guarda mucho dentro de sí y solamente es cuestión de tiempo que deje salir sus sentimientos.  
_

_Esta es la segunda viñeta, la próxima será el final, aunque bien, si esto llega a tener una agradable recepción y mi cabeza da para más, estoy segura que escribiré más RoLu._

* * *

Y yo.

No comprendo este sentimiento. No me siento plenamente tranquilo a pesar de hablar con ella desde hace días. No he podido disculparme y tal vez, esa sea la raíz de mi malestar.

Y aquí estoy, entrando por la puerta de un extraño Café que tiene pintadas huellas de gatos por todas las paredes en un tono marrón. Al ver las personas que se encuentran en el lugar me recuerdo a mí mismo una cantidad de veces que la razón de estar aquí es la rubia de Fairy Tail. El viernes pasado fue la última vez que la vi y ese mismo día me ofreció tomar un café con ella. Hoy es martes. Y yo, Rogue Cheney, he llegado veinte minutos antes de la hora acordada.

Hoy Frosch no ha venido conmigo, no sé si eso sea algo que en verdad cambie la situación.

Camino ignorando las demás presencias mientras busco un lugar retirado a las mujeres que al parecer, han murmurado algo sobre mi cabello. Al fondo del establecimiento observo una mesa vacía que está al lado de una ventana de suficiente tamaño como para admirar el agradable paisaje del día. No me interesa realmente, pero decido esperar en dicho lugar a ver si el exterior me muestra algo que pueda distraerme.

No hay nada del otro lado. No veo otro tipo de ambiente mas que en donde las hojas de los árboles y un par flores amarillas son levemente ladeadas por el aire.

Y sin darme cuenta, estoy pensando en ella y su sonrisa.

Nuevamente la comparo con él. Desvío la mirada hacia la entrada, empezando a sentir una miseria de ansias por verla pasar por la puerta. No he buscado una respuesta todavía. Es quizá este día en el que debo disculparme, después de haber pasado una razonable cantidad de horas conociendo más de Lucy no puedo ni siquiera verme a mí mismo como antes.

El agudo sonido de la dorada campanilla suena, indicando que hay un cliente más. Mis ojos se abren y en seguida se fijan en la persona que acaba de entrar, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Es una chica. Una chica que roda los ojos a todos lados para después divisarme y caminar hacia donde estoy.

Es Lucy.

—Hola, Rogue. ¿Hoy no vino Frosch contigo? —suena un poco decepcionada, pero aun sí, esboza una alegre sonrisa. —¿Te hice esperar mucho? —y toma asiento frente a mí.

Pienso en qué decir en cuanto a Frosch pero decido ignorarlo y contesto de manera espontánea a su segunda pegunta lo primero que se viene a mi mente mientras ella gira la cabeza hacia el cristal.

—No. En realidad, has llegado antes de la hora.

Quince minutos antes. Incluso puedo imaginármela esperarme si yo llegara tarde o incluso puntual.

—Ah, pero si tu ya estabas aquí. Eso significa que has llegado antes —volvió a posar sus achocolatados orbes en mí.

No digo nada, prefiero sonreír ligeramente como ya lo he hecho algunas veces. Últimamente con Frosch y Lucy de mi lado he sentido más libertad. Es curioso el hecho de que ahora me creo alguien que tiene el derecho a dirigirle la palabra, merecer sus brillantes sonrisas, compartir un día para tomar café.

—Oye, Rogue. ¿Ya has pedido algo?

Caigo en cuenta de que nadie del servicio se me ha acercado para preguntar por mi orden o algo que se asimile. No me interesa en lo absoluto la mala atención que me han dado. Yo simplemente cierro los ojos. Tampoco quiero ni es necesario comentarle a Lucy de ese tonto detalle, pues al parecer mi usual silencio lo tomó como una respuesta negativa.

Lucy sigue sonriendo, lo sé aunque mis ojos no estén abiertos.

Escucho su voz, está hablando con la chica que imagino es la camarera. Pide que le traigan dos cafés, uno negro y otro con chocolate. Otra vez me reclamo a mí mismo que debería dejar de catalogar todos sus actos como descorteses, pero da igual, porque a fin de cuentas, creo que ella sí sabe que bebo ese tipo de café.

A pesar de mi tranquila apariencia, este día me siento revuelto entre tantos pensamientos que invaden mi cabeza, tomándome con sorpresa y sin defensas. ¿Estará mal lo que pienso? Que pienso que la…

—¿No es un día muy bonito? —sus palabras me hacen subir los párpados.

—Sí —me limito a contestar.

Miro de reojo lo que hay afuera y nada. No veo ningún cambio que sea atractivo. Las mismas flores siguen ahí.

El olor del café inunda mis fosas nasales, doy un vistazo a las manos que colocan las tazas sobre la mesa, después finjo detener mi visión en el oscuro líquido, y aún así, es inevitable que regrese la vista hacia Lucy, quien inmediatamente toma el café y le da un pequeño sorbo; reacciona dejando salir un sutil grito. El café está caliente. Ella continúa haciendo graciosas facciones mientras saca la lengua, buscando que la fresca atmósfera le calme el ardor.

No es correcto que en mi interior aparezca una sensación confortante que a la vez me hace curvear más los labios. Aún no logro disculparme, y en parte me hace bajar la mirada, pero continuo viéndola como una luz. Una resplandeciente luz que quiero tocar.

Una alegre luz que comienzo a entender que empiezo a necesitar.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer. Cualquier critica es bienvenida, ¡Dis le envía un rollo de canela! :D_


	3. Sonreímos juntos

_¡Hola pastelitos! (mucho postre me afecta)._

_Bien, muchas gracias por los review, en realidad no creí tener ya diez de esos entonces se agradecen muchísimo. _

_Aquí está para ustedes el final de esta cosa que terminó por ser bien melosa y romántica (nah, no tanto). Quiero aclarar que Rogue ya es un chico "enamorado" es decir, ya le mueve la Heartfilia XD Esto fue tan rápido que quedó tan trash-fic. En la número uno era un día de pasar con Lucy, después fueron semanas y aquí son meses... o bueno, eso era la idea. Sí importa en realidad pero ya qué._

_Sobre el título "Touch de light" según yo da a entender que Rogue ve en Lucy una luz y quiere acercarse a ella para tocarla. Pero en realidad eso fue después de tomarlo sin medida porque era una música del celular de mi mamá XD_

_Respecto a uno de los RW del pastelito alinekiryuu: sí, Rogue se refiere a Sting-el-tipo-del-cabello-de-banana (no, no es una burla, insulto u otro sinónimo). Y ¿yaoi? Ay, querida, no me gusta, no lleves a Rogue de ese lado ;_; En cuando a los títulos pues... NO XD la idea no era un juego de palabras como tú dices, en realidad este se iba a titular "Nosotros." Nada que ver, no iba a tener sentido ni en los más profundo de la sopa de maíz. Entonces, ¿qué crees? Tomé tu idea. Te doy mil gracias y en cuando arregle el asunto de mensajería llegarán a tu dirección también mil tartaletas de fruta. En fin, espero te guste el último. ¡Ah! Y déjame decirte que solté una carcajada con eso de "Rogue sigue siendo lindo, versión desquiciada o no [aunque su cabello del futuro lo hace parecer cruela de vil de 101 dalmatas]." JAJAJA_

_Y ya. Aquí la disque viñeta pasada por veintiún palabras._

* * *

Sonreímos juntos.

No. No era una necesidad. Después de un mes me he dado cuenta de eso. Lucy Heartfilia se ha vuelto algo importante para mí.

A ella parece no importarle que yo siga siendo el creador de la tragedia en donde usé a los dragones. Tampoco que no me he disculpado. No importa, no importa nada. Tan siquiera hemos hablado al respecto. Y en cierto modo me calma que ella no muestre ningún interés en ese asunto. No sacamos el tema ni por error. Lucy no habla de ello y sobre todo, no parece estar esperando una disculpa. Esa disculpa que desde hace tres meses he guardado porque aún no me atrevo a decírselo o bien, no he encontrado palabras para hacerlo.

Esta vez camino por un lugar de Magnolia en cual nunca había pasado antes. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No había cruzado esa pregunta por mi cabeza, porque lo más seguro es que quería despejar mi mente y terminé sin una ruta. Pero, no estoy solo, Frosch está a mi lado comiendo una galleta de vainilla.

Detengo mis pies. Terminamos llegando hasta un barandal que protege a las personas de caer, pues frente a él está el ameno paisaje de la ciudad. Mis rojizos ojos visualizan tal panorama, es tranquilo, es agradable, por un instante olvido los problemas pero al oír unas pisadas acercándose hacia mí, mi cuerpo reacciona y Frosch se emociona, alzando sus patas hacia el aire.

—¡Frosch! —la dulce voz me tensa el cuerpo. Hago lo posible para evitar parecer extremadamente feliz cuando doy el giro de cuerpo completo.

—¡Lucy-chan!

Tal vez el destino quería que ella me encontrara.

Ahora la veo, radiante, abrazando al pequeño exceed con cariño. Incluso me hace feliz saber que Frosch se ha acostumbrado a los brazos de Lucy, así como yo de su voz, imagen y roces que con cada día me parecen insuficientes.

Segundos después ella me mira y yo no puedo dejar de retener mis leves impulsos de alzar la voz y pedirle perdón.

—Lucy —mi pensamiento se escapa a pesar de haberlo querido dejar encerrado.

—¡Rogue! —dice mi nombre con alegría, dejando que mis sentidos se inquieten, —¿así que también vienes aquí a ver lo hermosa que es Magnolia? —sonríe mostrándome sus dientes al mismo tiempo que deja libre al gato, y luego sube el cuerpo arriba del pasamanos metálico, sentándose lo más posible en tal cosa que no luce muy segura. Frunzo el ceño levemente, mirando que Frosch ha ido tras una mariposa. Quiero decirle que baje de ahí, tengo miedo de que caiga, pero no es correcto demostrar mi interés en ella, ¿o sí?

—Hey Rogue.

Después de mi último pensamiento me voy a un gran viaje, tan lejos que ni el sonido de la cálida voz de Lucy me regresa a la realidad. Me quedo pasmado, como observando profundamente los objetos inanimados que están frente a mí. Vuelvo a pensar en las palabras más rápidas que sean aptas de formular una aceptable disculpa. Relajo el rostro y paso la vista directo al blanquecino rostro de la rubia. No contando con que ella se haya deslizado a la derecha, acerándose hacia mí, quedando con mi cara casi frente a la suya, encontrándome con sus acaramelados ojos y tan cerca de sus rosáceos labios. Oprimo mis dientes por un instante, desconcertado, creyendo que tal vez mis sentimientos me controlarían, entonces prefiero hablar de una vez por todas.

—Quiero decirte algo, Lucy —no le doy tiempo ni de que se sorprenda. —Lo siento —continúo, viendo cómo sus ojos se agrandan con ese toque de inocencia, —por querer destruir tu futuro.

Qué disculpa más ridícula, no me he atrevido ni siquiera a decir todo, ¿pasé tantos días para esto?

—Por todo el daño que hice y…

Bajo la mirada, reflexionando. Pesando en su reacción, esperando alguna palabra que apacigüe mi alma, aunque diga que no acepta mi disculpa y signifique jamás recibir su perdón.

—¿Mn? —no logro definir el sonido que Lucy hace. ¿Molestia? ¿Confusión? ¿Desprecio? Nada. Ninguna palabra.

—Rogue, yo también quiero decirte algo.

El corazón me retumba de la casi nula esperanza que Lucy me da. No espero una gran oración, tampoco una palabra de cortesía, simplemente eso que me permita no alejarme de ella… Mis pensamientos me absorben una vez más.

Pero todo se va a la mierda cuando siento una femenina mano tomar mi mentón que me estremece hasta los pies. Es Lucy Heartfilia, sonriéndome. La mano se desliza a mi mejilla y la roza tenuemente, dibujo una facción confundida mientras ella sigue acariciando mi rostro. El tacto es agradable. Hoy compruebo que tal como imaginé, su piel es lisa y suave. Había estado hipnotizado minutos atrás, pero esa sonrisa que esboza hace de mí un hombre que lo único que desea es sonreír por igual. Sigue tocándome la cara, sin que ella esté enterada de que me hace sentir tan débil, tan diferente. Fue un segundo tan maravilloso que quedé con la cara de tonto seguramente, porque sin más, ella dejó salir una risita.

—Rogue —susurra, —te quiero —y me hace el tipo más feliz.

No tardé en procesar sus palabras. No dejaban de resonar en mi cabeza. No soy estúpido, eso significa que ella siente también algo por mí.

Lucy acerca sus labios a mi cara, yo esperando que nada de esto se esfume no hago nada. Besa mi mejilla usando su otra mano para tomarme de casi todo el rostro. Sonrío, permitiendo que ella me llene de su dulzura hasta que deja de presionar y se separa ahora pintada de un adorable rojo que la hace más hermosa. Todo pasa tan rápido que no veo el momento en donde yo también decido pasar mi mano por su rubio cabello, acariciando un mechón desde arriba hasta caer a su sonrojada mejilla. Lucy no deja de sonreír, yo tampoco, y menos cuando ha dejado que mis brazos rodeen su estrecha cintura mientras ella coloca sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

—Entonces, Lucy, no te separes de mí.

Y lo digo, lo digo mostrando una increíble felicidad no tan propia de mí, que jamás había mostrado hasta ahora.

* * *

**Omake.**

.

.

¿Por qué nadie me dijo que enamorarme haría hasta de mi exceed un ser más feliz? Estoy seguro de que ahora tendré doble ternura, una de cada lado de mí.

—¡Moo, Rogue! —después de un par de palabras mías, Lucy reclama, caprichosa, colgándose de mi brazo derecho.

Río ligeramente. No es hoy que me doy cuenta de que ella tiene su lado infantil. Pero un lado infantil que adoro y continúa sacándome sonrisas.

—¡Frosch piensa lo mismo, Rogue!

¿Ahora el gato también?

Ja ja ja, muy bien, definitivamente me terminaré casando con Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

_Finito~ Muchas gracias si has leído estas tres simples viñetas, espero hayas disfrutado del amor RoLu y la narración no te haya caido como piedra XD Por cierto, ese breve omake es un mensaje subliminal que conecta a mi siguiente trabajo RoLu. Sí, esto no es lo único Rogue/Lucy que haré. Me ha gustado la pareja. Es tan crack y adorable que quieres comértelos :D_

_P.D: Es curioso esto de las crack pairings, ¿sabían de la existencia del RoZa (Rogue/Erza)? Tengo la gran impresión de que escribiré uno XD ¿Qué me dicen el StingZa? ¿Me creen que encuentro más fanarts de ellos que del RoLu? T_T_


End file.
